Imaging systems, such as digital cameras, include one or more image sensors for capturing images. The image sensors are sensitive to incident light, such as light reflected from objects of interest, which facilitates in capturing of the images. However, the image sensors are sensitive not just to wavelengths of light in the visible spectrum, but also to wavelengths of light in the infrared (IR) spectrum. As a result, an ability of the image sensors to reproduce the original colours of the object is reduced. Accordingly, an IR cut-off filter is employed in the optical path between the lens and the image sensor to suppress the IR wavelengths from reaching the image sensor. However, on account of filtering out the IR wavelengths, valuable information is lost. For example, near infrared (NIR) wavelengths (700-1100 nanometers), which are known to aid in a variety of applications, are filtered out by the IR cut-off filter. Solutions such as those utilizing structured lighting along with a dedicated sensor for capturing the NIR wavelengths require complex arrangements and are prohibitively expensive. In some cases, a colour filter array is modified to include NIR or time of flight (TOF) pixels. However, such an arrangement introduces significant challenges in preserving an image quality since visible light is sampled less to accommodate NIR/TOF pixels in the colour filter array.